I'm Not Meant to Love You
by LilyWeasley001
Summary: Hermione Is sent back to the past were she meets some familiar faces and falls in love ? ... can she ever return to her time, will she change her future? Suck at summary’s sorry
1. Sudden Meetings

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

_Confusion..._

_

* * *

_

God Why?

_She cursed profusely at how totally and utterly inadequate Draco Flipping Malfoy was, as she walked the halls of Hogwarts. Tutoring Malfoy was so god time draining! And he added eye or newt in the potion instead of salamander eyes. What did she get for her troubles ! Blown across the room covered in slime ! _

_I wasn't until she was at the one eye's witches passageway that she notice certain changes that were there just one hour ago … Something was defiantly up._

_Just as she was mulling this over a very handsome boy who she had never in her life seen at Hogwarts ran into her … HARD._

"_Sorry… didn't see you there !" the tall boy smiled down at her. Then he asked something that turned her world upside down "Are you new… I haven't seen you around before and well me and prongs knows everyone in our year , everyone in the school near enough" he laughed_

_She Smiled nervously and replied "Erm yes actually I was meant to go see Dumbledore about my situation" "Cool I'll Show you to his quarters, I'm Sirius by the way Sirius black but loads of people call me Padfoot "_

"_Sirius" she gasped … Sirius look at her with comprehensive look masking his handsome undamaged face " Here we are then Dumbledore's office, by the way are you aware your dripping in some slim or whatever?" Hermione who was utterly mortified stopped and look and replied " Yea I slipped in something at the main entrance the caretakers cleaning it up" _

_Sirius who took this story a face value I mean stranger things have happened at Hogwarts most of the time he and James were responsible, just as he was turning to leave he turned and said " Didn't catch your name"_

"_Hermione Granger" she replied automatically and regretted it the second her name left her lips._

"_well I was nice meeting you Hermione , might see you around if you end up in my house" he winked the left running down the corridor shouting for prongs, and about mad chocolate frogs that were after him._

_Hermione Stood there stunned… WHAT THE HELL DID MALFOY PUT IN THAT POTION?_

_Sirius was alive and apparently her age? And in Hogwarts ! And as she was processing all this the image of Sirius swam before her eyes._

_His Causal grace, his lovely warm brown eyes , the way his hair fell perfectly in his eyes giving him that look of sultry and how his plain white-t clung lovingly to his strong for arms._

_And then it hit her she had been unconsciously checking out her best friends godfather ! _

_And as she hit her head against the stone wall harshly for her momentary lapse into the land of the crazy a voice interrupted her. _

"_Excuse me miss but as you are standing in front off my office one would presume you are waiting to speak to me, no ? … please follow me" Dumbledore stood in front of her, younger than she has seen him before but still with that trademark twinkle._

_She had a hell of a lot of explaining to do._

* * *


	2. Explanations

**

* * *

**

CHAPTER TWO ….

_Explanations_

* * *

_Previously…._

_**And then it hit her she had been unconsciously checking out her best friends godfather ! **_

_**And as she hit her head against the stone wall harshly for her momentary lapse into the land of the crazy, and a voice interrupted her. **_

"_**Excuse me miss but a you are standing in front off my office one would presume you are waiting to speak to me, no ? … please follow me" Dumbledore stood in front of her, younger than she has seen him before but still with that trademark twinkle.**_

_**She had a hell of a lot of explaining to do...**_

* * *

She Stood there in front of his desk looking into those calm eyes that seem to just penetrate your every thought and feeling.

" so the only thing that I couldn't have comprehended in my life has happened all because mal…. My study partner couldn't get the ingredients right! She continued for the tiniest second she was going to say Malfoy's name, but then that might change the future. How much will it have changed already over her arrival, as these thought plagued her mind Dumbledore spoke " well miss…… never mind I would rather not know as we have no idea what will impact or mould the future foundations. I will enrol you within Hogwarts, 7th year you said yes? I will have you sorted at dinner tonight." He looked at her curiously as if the worlds answer were contained within her mind. And then he stood up slowly and walked to the door, ah miss…. I am very sorry what would you like to be called"

Hermione stood there stumped… "Miss Hermione Granger " There was no point of lying as Sirius already knew her real name and would look a little susses if she changed it now.

"Well Miss Granger, a word of caution. Don't get to involved of the lives around you no matter how tempting the future must unfold, and you cannot change the future. You understand ?"

"Yes sir" Hermione replied automatically no matter how had she may want to save Sirius of Remus, To change an event like that may cause the fall of Voldermort to never happen or the birth of Harry. She wouldn't do it, but friends ? That would be unavoidable right ?

As she entered the great hall all eyes moved with her and the hall fell to a eerie silence. Professor Dumbledore had announce the arrival of the newest student of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, and now was he time to be sorted the divide between the school was shown within this era. Every student leaning over in anticipation, The sorting had was place above her head and without touching her intellectual head the sorting hat bellowed Gryffindor!

And in true Gryffindor tradition the table erupted into cheers and screams of triumph.

As she sat down at the table she looked up and notice those amazing dark brown eyes staring intently at her, "Hi Hermione, right? Didn't catch your name last time round. This is the famous Prongs I was looking for earlier, Prong this is the girl I was telling you about. I knew you had to be new, like I said me and the gang know everyone in the school. This chap here is Remmy well Remus he doesn't like Remmy to much, and this is Peter.

So where are you transferring from?

Hermione sat froze she had never in her life her Sirius talk so much and so fast. And what was amazing she had never imagined him as a 17 year old boy before, he was always Sirius wise and eccentric but never youthful full of life and busting with questions, how much had Azkaban really changed him? I guess she was going to find out.

" Yeah Jane Watson, Sirius Right ? Nowhere I was a home student my mum was a witch but my dad was to overprotective t let me run of to Hogwarts. But I'm 17 now so they let me make the decision, and I wanted to know what all the hype was about" She smiled she over her many Hogwarts years had become a very skilled liar, being friends with Ron and Harry tended to do that to a girl.

"Hi Prongs? Remus, Peter"

James smiled like a Cheshire cat and replied " Names James Really But They all call me Prongs kinda a nickname really. This is Lily Evans me and Lily are heads this year so just give us a shout if you need anything" Lily Evans smiled kindly at her and said " Hi , Its really nice to meet you, I totally understand about your parents by the way my mum and dad were so pleased when they found out but it took a little persuasion to let me come. Oh do you now what classes you'll be taking will you be in our year or …" with that she swiftly shut up and blushed think that she had stuck her foot in it by thinking she might have to study with the first years because of her lack of magical knowledge.

Sirius swiftly butted in by saying " I'm sure you'll be ok wherever your placed ,but unlike Evans I think you'll be with us 7th years" and of course adding his compliantly wink.

…Wait ! Was Sirius Flirting with her? Even in this time yes he maybe be a hormonal 17 year old boy but he could do far better that me she thought.


End file.
